Kuroko
Kuro '(黒, ''Kuro) is a half silver and black bunny like creature and mascot from Aura Pretty Cure! She goes along with Ai to search for Precure. Kuro has the ability to transform into a human at her own will. She appears 15 in her human form, and calls herself '"Kuroko Suzumiya" '(涼宮ハ黒コ, Suzumiya Kuroko) and attends Shimeko Junior High as a student. Personality Kuro is energetic and bubbly. She likes to hum a lot and be around others, making them happy. Her hyper and excitement can be irritating for others sometimes, as she can be like that in a serious situation. She likes to tease her fellow mascots and bother them as well, and is loud. She has an interest in bows and fashion, often making Sayuri take her to shops to get clothes for her human form. While she is this way, there is a mature side to her, though she barely ever shows it. Kuro cares dearly for Puri and helps him with many things. The Pretty Cures do call her 'Kind', as she does give a hand to them, and has a strong sense of justice. Around different humans, Kuro tones down her hyperness, but is pretty much the same as she usually is. She enjoys talking and joking around with her fellow human friends, coming off as an enjoyable person to be around. History Past Kuro was born in Purari Castle, and stayed there until she was a teenager, moving to Monochrome City to pursue a job she wanted to have- to be a fashion designer. Monochrome was known for fashion and clothes, so that's where she went. She never talked to Puri that much throughout her life. She considered him more of an acquaintance, as she had a hard time talking to him, due to his quiet nature. She began writing to him because that was easier for Puri, instead of talking on the phone. Kuro had heard loud crashes outside one day, and when she looked, she saw big creatures destroying the town. Panicking, Kuro had escaped quickly before they could hurt her, back to Illumine castle. She told the Queen about the monsters attacking, and she used her power to make a shield around the kingdom, so they couldn't get it. From then on, Kuro lived with Puri, and finally was able to talk with him. Finding Pretty Cure Meeting Sayuri Kuroko Suzumiya 'Kuroko Suzumiya '(涼宮ハ黒コ, Suzumiya Kuroko) is Kuro's alias for her human alter ego when in public to move around freely. She attends the pretty cure's school as a student. She can be in her human form for as long as she likes, and actually prefers to over her mascot form. She turns back into a mascot if she falls abruptly. Relationships '''Sayuri Kita- Kuro is the mascot of Sayuri. The can often argue a lot, as the personalities majorly clash. Kuro does care dearly for her and the two do grow a bond throughout the series. They often go shopping together, and are hardly apart. Ai Kujira- Kuro came down with Ai to Purari. Kuro has seen Ai's kind side, and often teases her. They both took care of flowers together when they were at Illumine castle, which calmed Kuro down after she left her home town. She's a little protective of Ai, as she's close to her and doesn't like seeing her sad. 'Puri '- Puri is Kuro's best friend, but felt like more of an acquaintance at first, because they both lived separately. Once her home town was invaded with grief eaters, she fled to the only other place she knew, Illumine Castle, and lived with him then. She became very close to him, often helping him and taking care of him also (Since she's older than him). She likes to tease and joke around with him, and help him raise his confidence a little. Etymology 'Kuro '(黒) means black. 'Ko '(コ) usually means girl or child. Trivia * Her human form was based heavily on an outfit from the Japanese Dream Selfy. * She's a mascot who can change into a human. * She's the second mascot in Aura to give her powers to a pretty cure (First being Puri) * Her monochrome colored theme was slightly based off of Monokuma, a character from Dangan Ronpa. Gallery Gallery Category:CureHydra Category:Mascots Category:Mascot Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Aura Pretty Cure